Visitors
by captainkodak1
Summary: Kim and Ron were in New York when a massive alien craft appears over the city. What are their intentions? What part will Team Possible have in the future?


Visitors

Chapter one

By Captainkodak1

* * *

Kim held onto Ron's hand as they walked down on of the streets in New York. They were taking a morning away from school to do a little shopping. That really meant that Kim would be doing the shopping and Ron would just hauling all the packages. When it came to choosing for herself, she always asked Ron about each purchase. While he could barely dress himself so he could be seen in public, when it came to choosing clothes for her he was a master of fashion. That meant when a purchase was made for him, she did the buying and told him how to wear it. Ron had the good sense to just agree.

Kim pulled herself a little closer to him as they walked up the street. It was a bright sunny morning that had started with a nice cup of coffee and some danish. Then they went out to hit the stores. The city was waking up as they walked past a church called St. Josephine's. A man in a wheelchair sat out front as a young priest opened the door. Kim tugged on his arm.

"Come on Ron, I want to find Antonio. He always has the best hot pretzels on his cart. He normally has his cart about two blocks up."

She grinned as they both jogged up the street. Most everyone just watched them run past. Only a few did a double take as the two of them ran by. While is was not rare to see celebrities on the streets of New York, it was a little rare to see the two members of Team Possible running up the street. Some people began to wonder what villain was up to what. They had just turned the corner where a black man was waiting for a jeweler to open his store when they saw Antonio's cart. As they approached the cart the ground started to vibrate. Cars veered all over the street as people began to scream. Ron grabbed Kim and pulled her in the door of a closed store as debris rained down around them.

A whispering noise came to their ears. They looked up to see a jet coming down out of control. They dove to the ground as the craft slammed into the ground and exploded. As the debris from the crash stopped falling they stood up and looked around. It was then they noticed the whispering noise was getting louder and a large shadow started to cover the area. They were about to look up when the pilot of the crashed plane floated to the ground Kim turned to Ron.

"Let's go check the pilot."

Ron nodded as he joined Kim in running toward the downed pilot. They gently rolled him over on his back and removed his helmet. The pilots eyes opened and he gazed up at them. Kim put her hand on his shoulder.

"Lie still and let us check you out."

He nodded and lay still as they checked for any injuries. Kim glanced down at him.

"Do you hurt anywhere?"

The pilot shook his head.

"No, not really, nothing more than you would feel after being ejected."

Ron extended his hand and helped the pilot to sit up and then to his feet. The pilot rubbed his hand through his hair.

"I was checking out some alien craft when everything on my plane just went dead. I was barely able to get enough control so that I could eject."

Kim stared at him as her heart began to beat faster. Memories of Warmonga filled her mind.

"Alien craft? What alien craft?"

The pilot looked up as the craft came into sight. The sight took the breath away from Kim and Ron. It was huge, a lot bigger that Warmonga's spaceship. It was sleek black and gray in color. It continued to slowly move toward the center of the city. There was a lot of screaming and crying from several people. Kim and Ron looked at each other and then back to the pilot. Kim grabbed his arm.

"Are you going to be okay?"

The pilot nodded. Kim grabbed Ron's arm.

"Come on, let's head up town where that thing is heading."

Ron nodded.

"Okay KP!"

Both of them ran toward the area where the craft was hovering. By the time they got there the army had cordoned off the area. They approached the barriers and were stopped by a corporal. He held up his hand.

"I am sorry but this area is sealed off. No one can enter."

Kim and Ron both pulled out their ID's and presented them to the soldier. His eyes grew wide when he noticed the security clearance on the ID's. He turned to his radio.

"This is Cranford at post three. I need Lt. Johnson over here immediately. I have two people here with level 1 clearance."

He turned to Kim and Ron.

"The officer in charge of this area will be right here. He can grant clearance for you to enter."

A stocky officer jogged up to the corporal.

"Where are the officers?"

The corporal jerked his thumb toward Kim and Ron. The officer glared at him.

"This is not funny Corporal. There is....."

Kim and Ron showed their ID's to the officer. He took a look, then looked again. He stared at their faces and back at their Id's. He reached over and took their ID's and looked even closer. He raised a finger.

"Please hold one moment."

He glanced over to a sergeant and motioned with his hand. Four more soldiers walked up to stand with Kim and Ron. The officer reached down and changed the channel on his radio. He spoke for few moments then turned and stared at Kim and Ron. He walked back to the two of them and saluted.

"Miss Possible, Mr. Stoppable. Sorry for the delay but I had to be sure. Is there any why that I can assist you?"

Kim shook her head.

"No thank you Lieutenant. Just let us in and we'll take it from there."

The Lieutenant nodded to two of the soldiers and they moved one of the barriers to the side so that the two of them could enter. They made their way further into the area where everyone seemed to be standing. Behind them they heard a woman arguing with another one of the soldiers. Apparently her son was inside the area and she wanted in. She mentioned something about being an FBI agent. Kim punched the Kimmunicator.

"Wade, you have anything on what is going on?"

Wade's face popped up on the screen.

"Hi Kim, I was just getting ready to beep you. There are reports of 28 other craft like the one over New York. All of them are over major cities; London, Paris, Moscow and most of the other main cities. So far nothing has happened. Except that any aircraft that gets close will lose all power. There have been some injuries from panic but no reported deaths yet. I have let the NSA, CIA and the Army know that you are in the area. Dr. Director wanted to be sure you were around to. So far there have been no hints at what they are here for."

As Wade was speaking to them the woman who had tried to get by the barrier earlier walked by calling out a name.

"TYLER? TYLER?"

A teenager nearby started to yell.

"MOM? MOM!"

The two saw each other and ran into each others arms. Kim and Ron watched the reunion before smiling at each other. At that moment there was several clanks and booms from the vessel above them. The skin of the ship started to fracture and move uncovering brilliantly bright sections of the bottom of the craft. Kim reached out to grab Ron's arm. The memory of being captured by Warmonga was fresh in her mind. The bottom of the craft cleared up and the face of a young woman appeared. She began to speak.

"Don't be frightened, we mean no harm, please accept our apologies. We are truly anguished by the turmoil our arrival has caused. This is a momentous day. Until now we believed we were the only intelligent life in the universe. We are overjoyed to find that we are not alone. My name is Anna and I am the leader of my people. We are delighted to meet you, but we need your help. We are far from home and require water and a mineral which is common and abundant on earth in order to sustain ourselves. In exchange, we'd be willing to share some of our technological advances with you. Technology that will help enrich your lives in all areas. After we have replenished ourselves and shared with you what we can. We will leave you hopefully better than we found you. We look forward to getting to know our new friends. There will be more communication with your world's leaders in the hours to come. Until then, we are of peace always."

The screen went dead. People kept looking up for a few seconds and then began to cheer. Kim and Ron shared a glance and shook their heads. Of all the people on earth, they were two of four people who had had very close contact with aliens. Kim pressed the button on the Kimmunicator. Wade's face popped up almost immediately.

"Kim, Dr. Director wants both of you in the local headquarters now. The visitors want to meet you."

Ron reached out to take Kim's hand. She glanced over at him. He could see the nervousness in her eyes. He nodded in the direction they needed to go to get to the nearest tube. She gripped his hand tighter and they started to run.

* * *

Okay, yeah. I am starting another story, like I need another hole in my head. I remember the original show back in the 80's. I enjoyed it then. I hope they can handle this one as well. Hope you like what I am thinking of doing.

The Captain


End file.
